Kaguya Otsutsuki
Kaguya Otsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ,Otsutsuki Kaguya) was once a princess from the era long before the foundations of the ninja clans and villages,Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki was the daughter of a long passed king Otsutsukitarine no Miko and is the mother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki, she was the being who consumed the forbidden fruit of the Shinju and thus been said to became the progenitor of all chakra, and the embodiment of the beast that would become known as the infamous and powerful Ten-Tails. Origin Kaguya Otsutsuki is a princess who had hailed from an unknown planet, and had lived long before the founding of any of the hidden villages, she was said to exist during an era of endless wars between mankind. She grew up with a loving father and a mother who cared for her she grew up as a Princess under the ruling of her now deceased Father and Mother so she was treated as a mannered and calm woman but for years she ernes to leave her planet. And to find a place where she desired a Longing for peace, Kaguya grew tired of the continuous body count and deaths of millions one day she decided that it was time for her to obtain god-hood and obtain god-like powers in order to put an end to all conflicts. For this reason, she defied the most sacred of taboos by consuming the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, becoming one with the holy tree's godly power. She had ended all wars around the world and for her deed of single-handedly ending the wars, Kaguya was worshipped as the widely known aliases Rabbit Goddess. As time passed on , however she didn't as she grew Immortality, the power she held ultimately had corrupted her mind completely, and as Kaguya sought to prevent humanity from causing any further harm to the world she called her nursery by trapping them within one of the most power genjutsu's in history the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and converted the victims that were God: Nativity of a World of Tree by the Shinju into White Zetsu Army. This and the other horrifying acts Kaguya committed struck terror into the hearts of the then-powerless people around her, for which she would be feared as a'Demon'. Kaguya later gave birth to two sons: Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki, both of whom inherited the same powerful chakra she was currently wielding and unique one with her dojutsu and th eother with a more unique dojutsu along with it they also inhertied her protrusions. As she watched them grew she also increased in anger at the power gained by her children, Kaguya and the Shinju melded into an single entity that would later become known as the Ten-Tails with one singular goal to reclaim the appereant stolen chakra she felt was rightfully hers. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons had finally managed to defeat her, and using the most powerful Fuinjutsu to seal the beast and their mother away. Before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had used her Will Materialisation technique manifested in the form of the now known and nearly ancient Black Zetsu. This manifestation would soon begin its machination to revive Kaguya. Her son Hagoromo would later teach humanity to use chakra as a way to connect to one another a way to show each others feelings without having to know them, rather than weaponizing it as she had done before. With Black Zetsu only agenda of reviving its mother, Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's sons Indra Otsutsuki, and his descendants of the Uchiha Clan, along with Asura Otsutsuki's descendants and drawing the Senju Clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Sages legendary Rinnegan. And for many years he would had found a young Madara Uchiha the transmigration of the sages Eldest Son who would eventually succeeded in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have his mother reclaim the world she once captured. Personality Kaguya herself has not shown to age showing her absolute immortality after and after obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the Shinju's fruit, Kaguya developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could protect and unite the world. Despite her initial desire for peace like her sons and grandsons, Kaguya opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon. She uses the archaic pronoun "warawa" when referring to herself — a sign of ancient nobility. Kaguya also displays a degree of affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the world, viewing it as a nursery that she didn't want humanity damaging any further. Although she openly stated that she hated her own sons for their ability to wield chakra and created the Ten-Tails to get it back by force, she openly wept when looking at Naruto and Sasuke, who reminded her of them. While her belief of chakra should belong to her alone made her somewhat obsessive in retrieving it from everyone else, she is willing to listen to Black Zetsu's suggestion on killing Naruto to prevent him and Sasuke from sealing her away, though she expressed reluctance that she must destroy a large reservoir of chakra to preserve her freedom. Despite her sombreness, Kaguya can nonetheless be stunned by unexpected events, as one of Naruto's Sexy Reverse: Harem Technique caught her off-guard, allowing him to land a hit on her. Appearance Kaguya in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had an extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground nearly 4 feet long. Most noticeable was her two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head appendages inherited along with both her sons. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan, and also had a Fugen dojutsu on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short and nearly thin a symbol of her royal nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long sharp fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. But when her power goes out of control by a rush of nearly a infinite amount of chakra, Kaguya transforms into a mutation of the tailed beasts. Her original body turns into a gigantic rabbit creature with a humanoid upper body, jagged teeth and her signature Rinnegan on its forehead. And on its back is a great spherical mass of chakra with the heads of the nine tailed beasts emerging from it, along with numerous amounts of chakra arms. When Kaguya had her powers stripped away, she briefly reverts to her Ten-Tailed form, with each tail ending with the head of one of the Tailed Beasts and the tenth ending with her rabbit head, sans Rinnegan. Abilities Kaguya having consumed the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear as a God(dess). Hagoromo even a being of a legendary and mythical figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own powers. Stated by Naruto Uzumaki and later Sasuke Uchiha, Kaguya possesses more chakra than both the Ten-Tails and its jinchuriki's combined, not even Madara Uchiha originally. Black Zetsu claimed that his mother, rather than the Shinju itself, is, in fact, the progenitor of all chakra. As the progenitor of chakra, Black Zetsu states that Kaguya can also absorb or cancel any technique that she encounters Much like the jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, Kaguya displayed the Flight Technique. In combat, she is able to materialise enormous chakra fists similar to that of Chakra Arms, easily surpassing the power of the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms employed by regular jinchuriki's. She is capable of destroying a Perfect Susanoo without much effort showing she can break a armour that is five times stronger then titnauitm in her own prime she was shown to be a skilled fighter before and after her current state. Kaguya has shown the ability to manipulate nature itself.As Hagoromo had shown Naruto and sasuke his mother eith ease manipulate natural lightning, causing a thunder storm. While in her dimensions, she has also shown the ability to meld with the world and control the substance within it, such as the ice and snow in her frozen mountainous dimension. Kaguya is able to manifest her will, an ability that allows her to create life to serve on her behalf. Just prior to her sealing, Kaguya was able to create Black Zetsu, using the creation to revive her centuries afterward. As she stated to be immortal, she is also able to regenerate lost anatomy, including a severed arm at high levels. Kaguya is also capable of very fast movement, displayed when she suddenly appears before individuals in the blink of an eye. While not her specialty, Kaguya has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, able to easily block several attacks from Naruto's omnidirectional shadow clone-assault. She can also use her extremely long hair technique known as the Hair Binding Technique capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield or shooting it like Needle Senbon with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo. She is able to harden her hair to shield her from attacks incoming attacks. When making physical contact with an enemy, she is able to use the Temporary Paralysis Technique while also using the Rinnegan's Chakra Absorption Techniques on Naruto and Sasuke at the same time as she lifted both of them in mid air. Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu Byakugan Kaguya wields the most highly advance Byakugan in both eyes,granting her near 360° vision she doesnt seem to have the same weaknesses of the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae that her future descendented wielders possess, she also possesses expert levels of x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system more clearer then most hyuga clan memebers. Her sight with the Byakugan was also able to bypass the defence of even Sasuke and Kakashi's Susanoo. In conjunction with her hair, Kaguya is able to see the individuals' vital points, accurately piercing them in order to immobilise them completely in battle. Rinne Sharingan Kaguya wields one of her most powerful form of the Rinnegan and Sharingan as a third eye on her forehead, which is red in color and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe which represents the 9 given tailed beast. Her third eye has the abilities to grant her the Sharingan's and Rinnegan powers,such as seeing the flow of chakra, casting and easily recognizing the use of visual genjutsu of any level or any type, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques. The Rinne Sharingan eye enables, Kaguya to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. With the third eye, Kaguya is also able to use a Dimensional technique's known as Dimensional Shifting and not like Sasuke given Rinnegan Teleportation she is able to transfer herself and others around her to a different Dimension at will, while simultaneously and completely erasing the presence of their chakra from the given location. Similarly, Kaguya is able to open and travel through the Space-Time Portal as a means of instantaneous travel just as Obito Uchiha. The Rinne Sharingan most given feats is the absolute sight where she can counter and dodge attacks from multiple directions a ability that only she can use effectively on the battle field. Shikotsumyaku Kaguya's shown to be the Protegintor of the Kaguya Clan's kekkei genkai the ability to manipulate and by extension weaponise her own bone structure, enabling her to have a vast array of battle options without any need to carry of her own weapons on her body. With one hit with her All-Killing Ash Bones, she is able to launch her bones like a projectile, disintegrating whatever she impales not even healing could stop this effect as naruto attempted this on Obito Uchiha and he remarked it as being "useless". Tailed Beast Transformation Kaguya a being part of the physical incarnation of the Ten-Tails, she can assume the form at will. She did so against her own two sons, Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki they believe the Ten-Tails was the Shinju's own spirit of vengeance. While fighting the members of Team 7, she was forced to transform after being hit by the Naruto's Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken a technique that holds all nine tailed beasts chakra, with the tailed beast's chakra in the Rasenshuriken reacting to the chakra inside of Kaguya, resulting in her mutating into an unstable rabbit-like mass of raw chakra. Truth Seeking Ball Once regaining control of herself thanks to the tailed beast chakra being molded with her own, Kaguya is able to focus all her accumulated chakra into an enormous Truth-Seeking Ball, which according to Black Zetsu houses every known nature transformation in the entire world, essentially being the start of a new entire dimension itself thus this attack could potentially been able to destroy an entire Dimension into nothing but a giant crater of utter destruction her truth seeking ball takes the appearance of a giant tailed beast ball which they may share a connection between the two techniques. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc After the Infinite Tsukuyomi was finally cast by Madara Uchiha, he attempted to finally tie up loose ends by eliminating the rest of Team 7 that held Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Sakura Haruno. When he had proclaimed himself as the Saviour of the World, Black Zetsu who had been standing behind the entire time waiting and when Madara was trying to make a speech zetsu prior impaled the elder Uchiha with his hand. Zetsu revealed that his will was Kaguya's own and not his, before covering Madara's body with his own malleable mass. As Sasuke and Naruto attempted to intervene between the betray, they were captured by hair-like appendages while Madara had turned into a skeletal like form and after his blood screams continued to grow. He eventually stopped growing, and then shrinking down to a similar size that he was originally, but Madara presence was no longer there, as Kaguya had taken his place. She looked on at the surroundings, noticing Naruto and Sasuke and, more important, the marks on their hands before the hair-like appendages, now made up of her actual hair, threw them back to the ground breaking the concrete like nothing. She had activated her Byakugan, noticing that the two youths had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's even her own grandchildren, before coming to the conclusion that Hagoromo had mirgrated his powerful chakra into them. Kakashi in fear had asked her about her motives, which led her to state that the world was her own nursery and as such she wanted no more fighting to cause damage to it any further. She then teleported Team Seven and Obito into an active volcano, telling them that she would have them disappear showing her powers. However, all five of them managed to avoid death. Seeing this Kaguya tried struck them once again with her hair, this time aiming with her Byakugan and firing needle-like strands at Sasuke, who was then saved by Naruto whom had just discovered his ability to fly like a Ten-Tails jinchuriki. Noticing Naruto's power resembling that of her son Hagoromo, Kaguya grew enraged and clashed with Naruto while declaring all the chakra stolen in the world should once again be hers. As she knocked Naruto back, Sasuke appeared above her and attempted to strike her with his Susanoo's sword fully. The assault by them left Kaguya unscathed and she was able to rebuff Sasuke sending him reeling to where he almost fell into the lava, before teleporting behind Naruto and using one of his Truth-Seeking Balls as a platform for her safety. Kaguya immeditely entered a dimensional void or portal and transported herself behind the duo, noticeably crying due to the resemblance they held to her own children, before Black Zetsu forced himself over their bodies. Black Zetsu then began to tell the two youths the truth about the past events he had caused and also kaguya, things that even Hagoromo was unaware of even when traveling though the ages. He told them that Hagoromo and Hamura once sealed Kaguya using the same powers that Sasuke and Naruto inherited and that he had been manipulating the descendants of Asura and Indra for presumably all of time itself, attempting to get an Uchiha to awaken the Rinnegan and activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi so that the Ten-Tails and subsequently, his mother, Kaguya would be revived. and this was only by rewritting the tablet Hagoromo left hoping noone revive his mother this was not the case as Madara Uchiha read the tablet fully and even he was fooled by Black Zetsu's own rewriting. Kaguya,as she was still crying, had went on and stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her, causing Naruto retaliate in pure rage, not understanding why Kaguya was so angry that her strong sons had gained powers like her own and didnt understand why it was a big deal to her, before tearing and ripping the Black Zetsu off himself and Sasuke. Cause an opening, Naruto convinced Sasuke to attack Kaguya with the Sasukes Rinnegan: Amaterasu, which allowed him to get close to her and use his Sexy: Reverse Harem Technique. The technique was successful in distracting Kaguya long enough for Naruto to strike her with a single punch, allowing Sasuke to teleport the two of them around her and begin the sealing. In that moment, Kaguya shifted them into a frozen kingdom, encasing herself and her foes in solid ice. Kaguya then created a portal to escape the ice prison not showing a hint of a chill, and before Sasuke used his Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi to free himself and Naruto. At the behest of Black Zetsu, Kaguya created another portal to grab Sasuke, and then proceeded to teleport him to a desert landscape in order to eliminate them one at a time and sasuke was unable to sense naruto and naruto couldnt since sasuke presence. As Kaguya went to deal with Naruto, the crafty ninja began drawing aid from the tailed beasts within him, plowing through Kaguya's defensive and quickly overwhelming her with a massive army of shadow clones, calling it his own "personal dimension". The princess quickly retreats through her portal, to which Naruto quickly follows through, as does Obito along with Sakura and Naruto-clone. While the shadow clone quickly disperses, Black Zetsu is shocked that Naruto could follow them to the base world of Kaguya's various dimensions. While Kaguya is determined to "reclaim" the massive chakra within Naruto, Black Zetsu points out that Naruto is too dangerous and should just take the easier route of killing him. Dismayed in agreeing, Kaguya then launched a jagged bone barrage on Naruto that impales him and starts to disintegrate. Kaguya then returned to the normal dimension, only to find that Naruto's shadow clone army didn't disperse. She comes to realise that the body she killed was a well-disguised clone, and then sees that only the true Naruto, among the clones, possesses the Truth-Seeking Balls on his back. Cutting through Naruto's clones, trying to kill the real one, Kaguya was unaware of Obito and Sakura's rescue of Sasuke from her desert dimension. With Naruto and Sasuke reunited, Kaguya teleported them all to a dimension with heavy gravity in an effort to pin them down so she could kill them easily. Before moving everyone again to her main dimension, Kaguya managed to actually kill Obito with her All-Killing Ash Bones, willing himself to be impaled while he saved Kakashi,Naruto and Sasuke. Kaguya had remained silent as Black Zetsu taunted Naruto about the many deaths of the uchiha, and was in shock and fear when Naruto retaliated by severing her arm carrying him and pinning it to the ground below and allowing him not to mold a physical form. After getting hit by Naruto's multi-Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, the Ten-Tail's chakra within her reacted violently and mutating to the chakra of the other tailed beasts, transforming her into a rabbit-like chakra monster, which according to Black Zetsu was a form that not she who couldn't control. Despite Black Zetsu's fears, Kaguya ultimately regained control and formed the tailed beast-mass into a giant Truth-Seeking Ball and launched it at Team 7. As Team 7 prepared for quite possibly their final mission, they launched a trio attack that with well-coordinated efforts from their respective abilities of speed,power, and skill they had landed a decisive group blow on the Kaguya. Once Naruto and Sasuke made physical contact with her, they activated the Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. Under the effects of the fūinjutsu, Kaguya's body had transformed back into the Ten-Tails form and then into the Demonic Statue before being engulfed in the sphere, lamenting that she, the mere origin of all chakra that existed, would be merely defeated by scattered fragments. As the sphere finally closed up, Naruto had picked up the arm left by kaguya that had black zetsu inside the severed arm sleeve and naruto sent Black Zetsu into the new moon, preventing him seemly from reviving Kaguya ever again. Reawakening Kaguya was later revived many years later by a now released Black Zetsu who escaped the moon and slowly made his way to the atmosphere where he resurrected the corpse of Nagato though breaking the Outer realm and retrieivng his soul out of Itachi Uchiha Genjutsu world who had secretly revived Kaguya by undoing the Chibaku tensei seals she stood in a more elder form and currently regarded nagato as a skilled being as he wasnt the original rinnegan hosts and was able to use. The techniques even in his crippled state and then she proceeded to absorb the Edo form nagato infinite chakra where she learned Hagoromo had laid a even more powerful seal where she no longer takes the Physical Form of the Ten-Tails she had kept her dojutsu's and even the elements she had gained from her previous battle with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha she now is in a wooden home in a unknown location as she can sense Hagoromo,Indra,Asura and even Hamura own transmirgrations in a single location but due to he restrictions she cant do anything without the removal of the seal. Legacy Despite Kaguya's meaningful attempts to bring forth peace, her methods only brought it about temporarily. It also inspired the people of Hagoromo's era to weaponise chakra for wars instead of using it for peace, which would include the tailed beasts being seen as nothing more than masses of powerful chakra to exploit and control. Before she was sealed away, she created Black Zetsu as a tool to facilitate her revival. Black Zetsu's actions throughout the history of the shinobi world included influencing the Uchiha clan for thousands of years, tampering with the Naka Shrine stone monument. And as such Kaguya is the progenitor of the Uchiha Clan, Hyuga Clan, Senju Clan, Uzumaki Clan, and even the less known Kaguya Clan's, as she is the mother or even the grandmother of each clans' ancestor and originator of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan's dojutsu kekkei genkai, the powerful chakra and life force of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, and the Kaguya clan's bone manipulation kekkei genkai. Eventually, Black Zetsu's efforts directly led to a teenage Madara Uchiha to carry out the Eye of the Moon Plan, and creation of the Akatsuki as a project to prepare the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which led to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Madara would later succeed in casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the entire world thinking he had accomplished his own goal of peace, but he had also unknowingly facilitated the revival of Kaguya by Black Zetsu own goal. Finally, Black Zetsu manifested his will into Madara, using him as a vessel to once again to revive Kaguya into the Mortal World, essentially bringing her back to life once more. She was also shown to possess numerious nature types unlike any being in the current ninja world she holds 12 nature types. Kaguya also help establish a lost history as written that she is the strongest being in the entire Universe and that her return would mean the demise of the human race.